boarding school
by scarycatpanda
Summary: i dont have a very good summary for this so i guess you will have to read it
1. Chapter 1

**okay well i made this story and i was bored so if this story is boring well now you know why and the (parenthesis) that's what she is thinking.**

* * *

><p>Life is like a box of chocolate, you may never know what you might get. That's what my mom's favorite saying. I always loved it when she said it, but now I can't hear that. Well you see my mom and I went to the store, one minute she was there and the other minute she was gone. That was like five year ago and now I'm fifteen. I live with my grandma since my father has a job that makes him travel a lot and he can't take me. My uncle wants me to go to his boarding school so that way my aunt could take care of my grandma and i could have an easier future. It's an all boy school and well almost all boy school since I'm going to it and I'm a girl. Now I'm in a plane to the boarding school where i don't know where the heck the school is. In the plane theres a guy named John next to me and I guess he doesn't talk that much.<p>

"Sooo have you been to this school before?" Iasked him. (what kind of question is that of coourse hes been to this school before!)

"Yeah they just gave us the three month of summer" he said very obvious that he had been to the school before.

"Wow, then i just missed the vacations" i said kinda of joking around.

He started talking about all the other guys. Well he told me their names and i could only remember Daniel, Jack, and Roger. Those were his three best friends and god were they hot. He told me that they hae been his friends for more than what i have lived. And i thought that he was exagerating. The he asked me about my life . Which impressed me because i thought i was the only one making questions but oh well. I started to tell him all about my life how my mom was stolen and how my dad has a job that makes him travel alot and not take care of me. And also and how i haven't been able to see my dad in like for than fourteen years. When i finished telling him about it I had realized that they day had gone pretty fast. And how i had told him all about my life from the good things to that bad things i hope that i hadn't bore him, because of the looks on his face and also because of the silent. Since the long pause i got tired and i suddenly fell asleep.

JOHN'S P.O.V

Sam finished telling me about her life and how her mom had been lost it was kind of interesting. I was trying to decid if i should tell her about my life but i think that my life would take more than one day.I was going to tell her about my family but i had noticed that she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked quite interesting while she slept since i can sleep any more. I put my head on hers and whe i did the smell of her blood had gone to me and i quickly got away from her. Then all of the sudden my throat got dry and i this urge to drink blood so by instict i started to get closer to her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>please review if you like it so that way i could keep on with the story<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

recap: JOHN'S P.O.V

Sam finished telling me about her life and how her mom had been lost it was kind of interesting. I was trying to decid if i should tell her about my life but i think that my life would take more than one day.I was going to tell her about my family but i had noticed that she fell asleep with her head on my shoulder. She looked quite interesting while she slept since i can sleep any more. I put my head on hers and whe i did the smell of her blood had gone to me and i quickly got away from her. Then all of the sudden my throat got dry and i this urge to drink blood so by instict i started to get closer to her neck.

story:Then all of the sudden someone grabbed me in the shoulder and pushed me back. I saw that it was Roger.

"Better be careful next time. Here and it better not happen again" he said.

"Thanks i own you one"

With that he left and went to his seat. I drank the cup of blood and me smell went back to normal.

Evan's POV

_I was with my mom in the store and i was just telling her about what happened to me and how awful I wanted to know to control my future._

_"Honey life is like a box of chocolates you may never know what you may get"_

_"But mommy i dont want it to be like the box of chocolates i want it to be the way i choose" I said_

_My mom giggled and told me "Okay honey just bring me the sugar in the next ile ill be right here"_

_I went to the next ile to get the sugar. When i had the sugar i went back to my mom._

_"Mom is it this one" when i looked uop i saw that my mom wasnt there and no where in sight._

_I sarted to look for her and it got to the point where i started to scream to her name. i went to every ile and a guy that looked like Jack was coming to me. i got so scared and i just stepped a lil back._

_"Are you lost lilttle girl" the guy asked me_

_I noddded and kept on stepping back. Then all of the sudden i felt something on my neck and scream "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

I woke up and saw that everyone was watching me, my face got very red and i just slide from my seat.

"Are you ok?" John asked me.

"yeah i am"

I decided to look out the window since i was next to it and saw that we were bearly landing. When the plane landed i was the almost the first one to stand up. I got my bag and waited until John left so that way i could follw him and not get lost. I was behind John but Jack got in my way.

"look you where gonna get John in trouble and if you wont like to get people in trouble just stay away from every one else"

"Well excuse me but you dont decide what i do and dont do because so far as i know you are..."

"Your worst nightmare" with that he left.

"Well see about that" I whispered went to look for John

* * *

><p><strong>this is not my best and i know its short but that was the only thing that came up to me so plz review and if you want me to keep on writting well atleast 5 reviews from different ppl plz it doesnt take long :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

It took me a while to find John since he was getting his bags. I was annoyed that everyone looks at you weird when you are looking for someone. Don't you?

"Hey where were you?" I heard John say behind me.

"Um someone wanted to give me a warning about the school" I half lied even though Jack had given me a warning to stay away from everyone.

"I wonder who that person was?" he said I think to himself.

"I don't know" I said.

We both left and a bus was outside. The drive there was long and you could say that the school is in the middle of nowhere. There are too many trees. I lost the count once I hit 100. John is mostly quiet on the way to the school which is no surprise to me since he was this way in the plane. The bus stop and everyone gets out including me.

"Gosh I thought you were never going to come out" John says sarcastically.

"Ha ha ha" I pretend to laugh.

"Come on" he said leading me into the forest and helping me with my bag.

"Don't we have to wait for a teacher or an adult to come to us and take us to the school?" I asked.

Everyone laughed and Jack out if nowhere come out saying:

"We are not little kids any more. But I think you need one." He said and went to the front of the crowd you could say.

"What's he's problem? Is he on it?" I asked joking around.

"He likes you" John said while laughing.

"Sure unless it's opposite day then maybe" I said to him and then I saw it.

The school was not that cool you could say. My uncle has to save money to get a new school. It was like a castle it looked like more than a hundred years old. You could make a scary movie on this school. That gave me an idea.

"Sam. Calling Sam to earth" I heard John say.

"Shhh. Leave me in lala land it's so cool up there" I said to him.

"Okay but unless you are going to let the wolves and the beast eat you maybe then I will let you stay in lala land" he said and walking to the door of the school.

"Darn it" I said when I saw the inside of the school.

It's more like the harry potter school. This makes me wonder how I know how it looks, since I've never seen those movies.

"What disappointed you?" John said.

"The inside of the school. It ruins my plan" I said to him.

"What plan?" he asked.

"I said plan? I meant flan" that was the only word that came to my mind that at least sounded like plan.

"Sure' John said and led me to my room.

The room was close to another door that leads to a garden, well that's what John said. He also said that mostly no one goes in there. I could use it as a private place for me. Once I put my bag in the room the door opened.

"Great you're here" I heard someone say.

I turned around and to my luck it was Jack.

"Damn it" I said and head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack said

"To change my room I don't want to be with a jerk. Besides why would you care?" I said and opened the door.

He didn't say anything. I just left and went to look around the school or should I say castle. I couldn't find my uncle's office but found the cafeteria and the library. The library is my favorite place to stay but I think that now it won't, since now the library is loud. I ended going back to the room after a while and lucky me Jack wasn't there but John was, which was good. The rest of the afternoon was okay and by the time that I knew it night came and I went to be.

* * *

><p><strong>this might be crappy but its all i had since the break and hope you all like it plz review or i might take this story away since it isn't getting much of riviews<strong>


End file.
